Wounds resulting from surgical procedures often produce fluid, called exudate, which needs to be drained from the wound site in order for proper healing and recovery to occur. At the conclusion of surgery, wounds are closed thereby creating the need for drainage devices which are compatible with closed surgical sites. To address this need, a variety of wound drainage devices have been developed in the past.
Wound drainage catheters typically contain a longitudinal flexible tube-like structure and features which facilitate the flow of body fluid away from the wound site. Various configurations and features have been developed in efforts to improve their performance.
Grooved or channeled wound drainage devices are known. For example, see Blake, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,398,910 and D288,962, which disclose surgical drainage tubes with longitudinal ducts, and Miner et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,008, which discloses a flat drain having a series of channels. Drainage catheters having lateral openings which permit ingress of body fluids are known. For example, see Sheridan et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,427; Ekbladh et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,897; and Loseff, U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,080, which disclose surgical drainage tubes having a plurality of lateral openings. Surgical drainage tubes which contain both longitudinal ducts and lateral openings are also known, such as that disclosed in LeVeen et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,463.
The use of rigid removable guidewires to position catheters is known. For example, see Bosma et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,849 and Bengmark, U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,996, which disclose a preconfigured catheter which contorts upon removal of the guidewire, and Nichols et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,325.
Spehalski, U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,513, discloses a wound drainage catheter containing a plurality of alternating longitudinal ducts and internal lumens. This reference does not teach the use of a steerable guidewire in conjunction with a wound drainage catheter. Wound drainage catheters having longitudinal ducts, internal lumens, lateral openings and reinforcing fibers to prevent kinking are also known. See Seder et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,310.
Various mechanisms to control catheter configuration within the body have been proposed. Leoni, U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,173, discloses a guide catheter having a steerable guidewire useful for cardiac procedures. Aldrich et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,269, and Lanciano, U.S. Pat. No. 4,740,195, disclose catheters having a tension member positioned exterior to the distal portion of the catheter which “loops” the catheter upon applied tension. Falwell et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,690, discloses a steerable catheter control mechanism comprising selectively tensioned control wires. Fleischhacker, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,217, discloses an steerable guidewire comprising a solid core wire and wire coil. Accisano, III, U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,085, discloses a steerable catheter containing a fluid transport tube.
There exists a need in the medical field for improved wound drainage catheters and systems which operate more effectively and reduce the trauma caused to the patient. Especially useful would be a wound drainage catheter containing the fluid flow advantages of longitudinal ducts, internal lumens and lateral openings as well as the advantages of a steerable and controllable internal guidewire to aid in accurate positioning and re-positioning as well as reduce or eliminate undesirable trauma to tissues and organs surrounding the wound site.